Forbidden Love
by moriartybby
Summary: Malfoy is sneaking around and Hermione lets the curiosity get the better of her.


**Dear Sofie, I hope this makes you scream and laugh! You're a wonderful friend and I hope you enjoy this! (: **

**Dramione shippers: My girlfriend doesn't like this ship and even she enjoyed the story so I hope you will as well! **

* * *

><p>Forbidden Love<p>

Draco was walking quickly down the hallway towards the Room of Requirement, checking nervously behind himself with each corner he turned. He felt his heartbeat slowing down as he got nearer to the draping of that barmy old wizard.

He halted to a stop when he saw Hermione Granger leaning casually against the brick wall. _What the hell is she doing here?_ Malfoy thought.

"What is that foul smell?" Draco asked, raising his voice. "Ah, just the mudblood…" he finished with a sneer. He saw that she rolled her eyes and bit her lip before lifting her book higher, hiding her face. "What are you doing here, Granger?"

"Reading." she said, dropping the book a little before looking at him.

"And you can't do that in your Common Room or in the Library?"

"No. The Library is closed and the Gryffindor Tower is…" She paused and thought of _Lav-Lav _and _Won-Won. _"It's busy."

"So you decided to stand here?"

"No one ever comes up here, so yes. I decided to stand here."

_That's true_, thought Draco. _But I need to get in now…_

"Well, I want to stand here now, so please move your ugly face somewhere else."

"Excuse me? You have no right to tell me where I can and can't be." Hermione scowled at him.

"I'm a Malfoy and I'm a pureblood. I've got every right to tell you, Mudblood." he sneered back.

Hermione gave a last huff before walking angrily away.

Draco smiled and checked around one last time before making the door appear, but as he closed the door he couldn't help but think that Granger would return another day. If it was one person whom he didn't want to find out what he was up to, well, surely it would be Miss-goody-two-shoes.

Hermione had walked out of the Gryffindor Common room yet again for the second night in a row. Ron and Lavender were cuddling up in a corner, eating each other out and it was impossible to relax or even focus on anything with those two in the same room. She had tried to hide away in her dormitory, but Parvati was in there and she wanted to talk about Lavender, something Hermione simply refused to participate in or even comment on. It was one thing to have your best friend, whom you thought you might have a crush on, snogging around with a….a…_bimbo, _Hermione thought angrily, and then to talk about that said bimbo to her best friend. She thought about how Ron made her feel, all the pain she had to endure these days. She really thought they had something more than friendship, clearly she was wrong. _But I'm never wrong…_

"Wouldn't be so sure about that, Granger."

Hermione looked up and saw Draco standing behind-..

"What were you doing inside that room?"

"What room?"

"The Room of Requirement. How do you even know of it?"

"I was with Umbridge when she caught your precious Dumbledore's Army, remember?" he sneered. "And it's none of your business about what I'm doing in there."

"Were you hiding something?" Harry's words echoed inside her head. _I bet he's a Death Eater…he's up to something…_

"Why so nosy, Granger? I thought Weasley was the one with his big nose."

"I'm a Prefect and it's getting late to curfew, I have a right to know."

"Well, I'm done, so you can just wonder all you want, Granger." he said and walked away.

Hermione walked up to the wall where the door had just been. She raised a hand and touched the brick wall as if trying to feel what might be beyond. She closed her eyes.

_I-….show me the room where Malfoy was in, show me the room where Malfoy was in, show me the room where Malfoy was in. _

She opened her eyes again, but no door had appeared before her. She sighed and turned around to walk back to the Tower.

"Patronus." she said to the painting.

"Correct." The Fat Lady swung open and she saw a Common Room free of Ron and Lavender, thankfully. Harry was sitting on a chair by the fire and she wondered if she should tell him about Malfoy's odd behaviour in the Room of Requirement. _But what if it's nothing at all? Harry's already thinking too much about it…I'll see if Malfoy returns more often. _

"Hey, Harry." she smiled as she sat down next to him.

"Hey 'mione. Where have you been?"

"Just took a little patrol. I wanted to go somewhere to read, but I couldn't find a comfortable place."

"Why not sit in here?" She just looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "Righ…never mind." he smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Well, I think I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning?"

"Yeah." he was reading through his potions book.

"Harry?" she stopped near the staircase.

"Yeah?"

"Don't stay up too late now." She gave him a small smile and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Draco was walking towards the room again, it was very late and he would be extremely lucky if he wasn't caught out of bed. He saw a person leaning next to the wall, again.<p>

"Stalking me, Granger?"

"Hardly, Malfoy…"

"Well, go stalk someone else then."

"I'm not the stalking type…"

"Sod off, Granger, please."

Hermione looked at him, he seemed tired. _Maybe Harry was right…_

"Going into the Room again?"

"That's none of your business!" he snapped.

"Oh come on, as if you can hide what you're doing anymore!"

She grabbed his left arm, something he didn't expect and he winced slightly as he withdrew his hand from her.

"What the hell are you playing at, Granger?" he hissed while looking at her.

"…why did that hurt?"

"Quidditch accident."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you care Granger?"

Hermione held her tongue. She didn't really care why his arm hurt, more the reason as to how it happened. Malfoy hadn't played Quidditch in a while and he seemed to be lying. _But how do I know…Harry's the one who's been keeping an eye on him…_

"I don't."

Draco eyed her warily. Was it safe to ask her? She was clever…but she might find out what he was doing before he finished the job.

"What do you know about mending…magical objects?"

"What?" she looked bewildered at the change of subject. "I know a little. Depends on the object."

"Never mind, I can't trust you, mudblood." He made to leave again, but she stopped him.

"Well, maybe you could if you stopped insulting me, Malfoy! Maybe it was possible to trust me if you stopped thinking that my blood isn't pure enough, that I'm less worthy of learning magic than you are! I daresay I'm smarter than you, Malfoy!" she glared at him.

"Listen here, Granger," Draco pushed her up against the wall. "It was a mistake asking you, I can't afford to drag anyone in to this. I have to do this alone. No one else, just me."

"Do what?"

"None of your business." he whispered against her lips. "I'll see you around, Granger." he pushed her and backed off before walking away from her.

Hermione was standing in the cold corridor, shocked to the core. Malfoy had never been so close to her. _He must be desperate at mending whatever object he was thinking about. _

She sighed and walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room where Harry sat alone by the fire. He was holding a parchment in his hands. _Oh no…the Marauder's Map…_

"Where were you, Hermione?"

"Just…walking."

"Did you run into Malfoy?"

"Harry I-…yes. It was nothing."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not really, the usual insult, but nothing I can't handle." she smiled slightly.

"You should stay far away from him, Hermione. What if he's a Death Eater?"

"He's 16, Harry. You-Know-Who would hardly use a 16 year old to do something big for him."

"And how would you know, Hermione? No one knows how Voldemort's mind works."

"Harry…maybe it's just best to leave it."

"What? Walk around here and look away when Malfoy's clearly up to something? I don't care if he's a Death Eater or not, I just want to find out. The thing with Katie…I'm sure it was him."

"Malfoy might be a Slytherin, but do you honestly think he could kill anyone?"

"He hasn't killed anyone, but I think he could be capable, yes."

"Harry, he's 16 for Merlin's sake, he's too-"

"Too young to be a Death Eater, yeah, I heard you."

Harry turned away from Hermione, obviously angry at her for being so stubborn. Hermione sighed, she couldn't believe that Malfoy was a Death Eater. Not until it was proven at least.

"Harry? Can I borrow the map?"

"What do you need it for?"

"Just…keep an eye on something."

"I'm using it, Hermione."

"Harry, please."

"Fine, whatever." Harry got up and left the map on the ground. She watched as he walked up to the boys' dormitory and sighed. _Everyone's got something against you now, Hermione…Harry, Ron…Malfoy. You'll manage. You always do. _she tried to inspire herself and she forced a smile on her face as she grabbed the map and started looking for Malfoy. She found him soon enough in the Slytherin Common Room and didn't think that was important. If he moved on the other hand…She got a book out of her bag and started reading, glancing over at the map every five minute or so.

* * *

><p>Draco looked around the Common Room, everyone had finally gone to bed and he was free to sneak out. He was behind on his task and all he could do now was to work every night until he was done. He sighed as he got up and started his journey up to the Room. He wasn't really sure about what he was doing, he had never done anything like this. But he had to, didn't he? Or else he would be responsible for the downfall of the Malfoys' and his own life. He was scared, he didn't want to die, he truly did feel like a coward.<p>

"It's after curfew." Draco looked up, he hadn't noticed her presence at all.

"Granger…" he sighed, tired of her lurking around. "Please piss off."

"What are you up to? What are you doing inside that room?" she pointed behind herself where the room was hidden.

"That's none of your business." he sneered.

"You've been spending a lot of time in there lately, Malfoy."

"So? It's not forbidden."

"Your arm hurt when I touched you. Why?"

"I told you, Quidditch accident."

"I'm not stupid, Malfoy."

"Could've fooled me." He muttered darkly, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Do you know what happened to Katie, Malfoy?"

Malfoy snapped, _she knows…_He quickly closed the distance between them and pushed her roughly up against the wall, the back of her head hitting the solid stones. She winced and he could see actual terror in her eyes.

"Listen, Granger…" he hissed at her. "I had nothing to do with that Bell girl, I didn't hex her. You say you're not stupid? Act like you're smart then, this is way beyond your area of expertise, you're meddling in things that you shouldn't touch with your filthy hands. Got that?" Hermione looked at him with anger, refusing to respond. Draco sighed before he got out his wand and pointed it at her face. "I said; Got that?" his eyes shifted from her eyes to her lips.

"Y-yes."

"Not brave now, Gryffindor?" his wicked smile was wrong, too wrong.

"Get off me, Malfoy." she glared at him as he lowered his wand and put it back in his pocket.

"Wouldn't want to touch you for a second longer Gr-" they both turned around as they could hear footsteps approaching.

"Hermione?" Harry called out to the empty corridor, just a few turns away from them.

"Harry! I'm-mffpph" Hermione was cut of by Draco's hand clamped over her mouth. She was soon being dragged into the Room of Requirement. _Sure, now it's got a door, _Hermione thought bitterly. Malfoy shut the door quickly and pointed his wand at her again.

"Don't think about moving, Granger."

"Hex me if you so desperately want to then, Malfoy! Who knows, you might even hit." she replied angrily. She moved closer to the door, but he cut her off.

"I swear, Granger…" once again he was too close, his breath on her lips. She could tell he was nervous, he'd acted on instinct, he hadn't thought this through. Harry was bound to be outside the wall, he knew this room better than anyone. _But…maybe Malfoy knows too…_

"You swear? On what, Malfoy? What the hell are you doing? Let me out! NOW." Her voice echoed around the room and only now did she notice how vast it was. There was stuff everywhere. Books, quills, chairs, brooms, clothes, cabinets, jewellery, cauldrons, cups, trophies, pillows…everything and nothing of importance. That's when Hermione made a quick decision; she ran for it. She ran past corners of obstacles, running with all the speed she could muster. Soon Malfoy's screaming voice became smaller until she heard none. She had to find another way out of here.

_I need a way out, I need a way out, I need a way out._

She was desperately closing her eyes and only opened them when she heard the sound of something moving. A door had placed itself on the nearby wall. She looked around before quickly walking over to it. She would be out soon and tell Harry everything.

"Going somewhere, Granger?"

Hermione screamed as his body slammed in on her and made them both fall to the ground. Malfoy was on top of her, holding her arms over her head.

"You…" he leaned in closer to her ear. "won't tell anyone about this." she whimpered underneath him.

He looked at her. She was beautiful, brave, clever…all the things a mudblood ought not to be. She was nothing his dad had told him she would be.

"I need you to help me, Granger. Then I'll let you go."

"Why would I-"

"It was me who cursed Katie. Do you honestly believe that I can't hurt you?" She bit her lip as he moved closer to her ear. "Be clever, Granger. Just this once." he bit her ear softly before removing himself and offering a hand to help her up. She took it.

"What do you need from me?"

"There's a Vanishing Cabinet. I need it mended."

"No. I refuse."

"I don't think so." He grabbed her arm and started walking towards the cabinet.

"You've already started working on it, you can finish it."

"I'm stuck. Help me or…well, you really don't want to know what I can do." He held her arm tightly and he knew it hurt her.

"No. I know what you're planning. I refuse."

"Know what happened to muggleborns last time the Dark Lord had power? What they were useful for?" Hermione glanced at him with tears filling her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Of course she knew what had happened to them. Was Malfoy capable of the same?

"Honestly, you're 16 Malfoy. You can hardly commit a crime like that."

"Really? I know what you're good for Granger." he leaned in closer again. "Nothing…" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione shuddered and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath before willing her brain into shifting her focus onto the cabinet. It was simple really. But he couldn't see it…

"Draco…don't do this. You don't have to."

"I do. I have no choice."

"You always have a choice." now it was her turn to move closer towards him. She raised her hand and placed it on his cheek. His eyes closed for a second before he remembered who that hand belonged to.

"Not this time."

"Please, just stop now, before it's too late."

"I can't, Granger." So this was her trick, trying to be nice. "Just mend it."

"I know you're not evil. Horrible, cruel maybe. But not pure evil."

Draco crushed his lips on hers, deepening the kiss by every second that passed. Hermione tried to push him away but her actions soon became feeble. He was too strong and he…felt too good. His hand tangled itself in her hair while the other held tight onto her waist. He bit her lip slightly and she moaned as he darted his tongue out to sooth the bite. It was a powerful and heated kiss and it ended too soon.

"Granger…You need to leave."

"N-no. Don't do this."

He took her hand and guided her to the door.

"I have to." He kissed her on the cheek and his eyes were cold when he moved away. "Obliviate." Hermione hadn't even noticed his wand.

She was now standing in the corridor, a door slowly turning back to a wall in front of her.

_How did I get here…_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! …or is it? ;D <strong>


End file.
